Elysian Fields
by Les-Gateaux
Summary: Atobe thought he had a perfect world...but his relationship with Sanada is shattered when he meets Yukimura. SanaAto, AtoYuki


Disclaimer: I really wish I didn't have to write these. I spend all my time trying to come up with creative variations off the norm and never actually accomplish anything. Anyways, the tennis bishies aren't mine, even if the plot bishies are (and I'm trying really hard to get rid of them…)

Inspired by **Seiya**. (Yay for YukiJi! Er…except this isn't YukiJi…but it has Yukimura in it, so it was inspired by her. Yeah.) And omg it's a mildly happy chapter! And there's no (well, a minimal amount of) Yuki torture! (Ok, so there's plenty of Sanada torture. And Atobe torture. But that's a given, isn't it?)

Wow. It seems to be my goal to always have one fic on the 'just in' page. I must have too much spare time…

**Elysian Fields**

Chapter One - Catalyst

Ever since he was small, Atobe had always gotten what he'd wanted. He was used to being powerful, used to being able to order everyone around. His grasp of other people's feelings were minimal; as long as he was happy, the world was at peace.

Then he met Sanada at the training camp, and that idea shattered. Sanada was strong-willed, hated Atobe's arrogance, and ignored just about everything the diva said. Throwing hissy fits didn't work, either, and at one point, Atobe considered tossing a bomb in the other boy's bed before remembering that it'd probably demolish his six-million-yen imported mink blanket.

And, of course, that was unthinkable.

He grew to admire Sanada for his stoicness, and although he didn't realize it, he changed. His narcissism was greatly diminished; he worked hard on his tennis, hard enough so that his perfect skin grew tanned, and even Sanada had a good word to say about his playing.

There is, after all, a thin line between love and hate. The two of them starting dating – awkwardly at first, just a quick kiss before going to sleep, perhaps, or an arm slung around a waist when the two of them walked to the courts. Then it developed into something more, and if Sanada hadn't been firmly against exhibitionism, they'd have been making out in the middle of a game.

Atobe thought he was perfectly happy. His boyfriend was supportive of everything he did – unless it involved a mirror. He was rich, beautiful, adored. His world was utterly flawless.

When Sanada took him to meet Yukimura, the utopia shattered.

* * *

"Why are we here?" Atobe asked, gazing at the rather plain building.

Sanada glanced at him. "My captain's here. He's recuperating after his surgery."

"Ah." Just that, and nothing more. The two of them entered, and one of the nurses who recognized Sanada lead them to the next floor.

The first thing Atobe caught sight of was the sheer number of children in the room. They were all laughing, talking, seemingly wanting to be the only one Yukimura noticed as they ran around the room, tipping over vases of flowers and accidentally bumping into the bed.

The nurse raised an eyebrow. "You'd better pick up those vases, kids!"

"They're just plastic. It won't hurt." To prove his point, one of the boys lifted a vase and dropped it on the ground, where it shattered. "…or maybe they're not plastic…"

"That's it! All of you, out!" The nurse shook her head in exasperation. "I'll go clean that up in a minute. Yukimura-san, are you all right?"

The boy, who'd been facing the other way, turned, a smile on his lips. "Fine," he replied, before his gaze turned to the two people standing next to the attendant.

For a brief minute, amethyst clashed with silver, and Atobe reached out a hand to steady himself in the doorway.

Then Yukimura tore his eyes away. "Sanada," he called, waving. "Hello. Who's your friend?"

The two boys entered the room. "Atobe Keigo," Atobe introduced himself, perching uncomfortably in one of the chairs stationed by the bed.

"Ah, I've heard of you. Sanada mentioned you several times in his descriptions of camp."

The diva sent Sanada a mild glare. Rikkaidai's vice captain was pointedly ignoring him. "Insulting me, I assume."

"Um…" Yukimura blinked. "Not…exactly. Well…Sanada has very strong opinions of people sometimes…and tends to be a bit…carried away in his descriptions of people."

That was believable. Atobe rolled his eyes at his boyfriend, who calmly proceeded to pretend he wasn't there.

"So you two are friends now?" the boy continued. "Normally, Sanada doesn't bring anyone here, so…"

"We're going out," Sanada replied coolly.

There was a pause as Yukimura blinked from one to the other. "Really?" He began laughing, trying to muffle the noise under his hand. "Sorry, I'm not really laughing at you. It's just that…" He made a huge effort to contain himself, but couldn't. "Honestly, Sanada, didn't you say you'd never have any feelings for that obnoxious, ugly peacock with an overinflated opinion of himself?"

"You said _what?_" Atobe shrieked.

"Yukimura!" Sanada yelled.

The captain winced. "…oops."

Atobe's eyes snapped fire. "_Ugly?_"

"Well, no, but at that time I just…" Sanada's voice trailed off.

"Just _what?_" Atobe was rapidly descending into full hissy-fit mode. "It's not like _you're _any prettier than I am! Look at your nose!"

"What's wrong with my nose?" the other boy snapped. "At least I don't have a mole under my eye!"

"That's the trademark of the Atobe family!"

"Then how come your parents don't have it?"

Atobe paused. "Because it often skips…seven generations, that's why!"

Yukimura was laughing again. "You two, calm down. At this rate, you're going to deafen every person in this hospital."

"Che." Both glared out the window at a poor, innocent mockingbird who flew away in fright.

The rest of the meeting passed in relative peace. Sanada apologized, and Atobe…didn't apologize, but accepted Sanada's apology, which was good enough. Yukimura pried for details of their affairs – detailed that were pointedly denied the captain – and chatted for a bit about the other members of Rikkaidai, who visited often.

They left in fairly good spirits, but Atobe declined Sanada's invitation to go to his house. "I'm tired, I'll head home," was his only explanation, and he wandered off with a nonchalant wave.

Yukimura was the catalyst for their separation, and he would also be the final crack in the foundation of their relationship.

* * *

This was going to be a oneshot at first…but then I figured I needed at least one chapter of one fic without Yuki torture, so…yeah.

And now, for a not-too-subtle hint…

**_Just click the review button. You can do it. And while you're at it, go ahead and review all my other fics, too…please? XD_**


End file.
